The IPod Shuffle
by GutterMinded
Summary: IPod Shuffle. A series of one-shots, with mixed pairings, to random songs shuffling on my IPod. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I've decided to begin my IPod shuffle challenge.

I'm cheating a bit though. I'm shuffling them, but when putting the song on repeat until I finish writing. I don't know about you, but I can't type a story in two minutes. I will however, be following all the other rules, by not looking back at it, or even re-reading it. So all critics are welcome to put in their annoying two-cents. ;D

This is about to get interesting, because of the shit I listen to.

_**All pairings are mixed.**_

It will be whoever I think matches the song the best.

Almost all the one-shots will be M rated. Because let's face it, I'm a pervert. You have been warned.

**ENJOY!**

[I _do not_ own any rights to TVD or the characters. This is strictly for my own enjoyment... And yours to I suppose.}

**Chapter one- You and Me- LAZE & ROYAL**;

Caroline groaned, as she looked over at the other occupant of her bed. The first thing her eyes focused on was the brown hair atop the head of the occupant. The second thing her eyes adjusted to was the fact that the sheet was barely covering his body. She looked down, and squeezed her eyes tightly, hoping that if she opened them, she would be dressed. She slowly cracked open one eye, to find herself looking into a pair of brown hues. Both her eyes widened, as she took in the form of the original staring at her. Was she seeing things? She brought her hand up, and rubbed her eyes with the back of it, blinking again, as the original vampire chuckled at her.

"I take it, you were not expecting me to be in your bed this morning." He chuckled. Caroline simply shook her head. "I didn't realize we had drunk so much. Did we...? You know?" She mumbled embarrassed. The original propped himself up on his elbow and stared at her. "Do you not remember, Caroline?" She shook her head, giving him his answer. "Then maybe, I should remind you." He grinned, reaching up, grabbing a hold of her shoulders, and flipping her over on the bed, so he was hovering above her. His lips descended upon hers, and she couldn't help but moan into his mouth. With each heated kiss, her memories returned to her, and she found herself once again indulging in his searing kisses.

Her arms encircled his neck, as his tongue swept over her bottom brim, silently begging for entrance, which she all but eagerly granted him. His tongue swept in past her lips, and tangled with hers. She fought him for mere moments, before finally succumbing and allowing his tongue to dominate hers. Her hips lifted off the bed slightly, and she found herself pressing against him in much need want. The original groaned against her lips, his hands working their way to her hips, pressing them down into the bed. Unlike last night, they wanted to remember this. Caroline couldn't believe she had forgotten what a lover he was.

The pair had amazing chemistry, and no baggage with each other. They easily fell into step with each other, and before long, they were drunk and stumbling through Caroline's front door.

She focused back on the present, and gasped as his lips had moved from hers, and attached to her neck. He nipped lightly along her collarbone, before trailing his hot lips down across her chest. One hand found her breast, while his tongue found her other nipple. His hand around her breast, tugged at the hardened bud, as his tongue flicked and encircled the other one. Caroline was gasping, her hands finding his head of hair and grasping at it roughly. He let out a soft groan, as he switched breasts, making sure to show no negligence to either one. Once he was finished working on her nipples, he dragged his tongue along her stomach, pushing the sheet off of her body, as he buried his nose against her soft core. He inhaled her sweet scent, as the hand within his hair, pushed his face closer. She was aching for him, in ways she never thought possible. With her heightened senses, sex always seemed explosive now. Not that she was complaining, but still. Her ache was always so strong, and throbbing, at it appeared only the man between her legs could sedate it, the way she truly needed it to be sedated.

The originals tongue flicked across her bundle of nerves, and she gasped, thrusting herself against his face, her grip on his hair tightening, as her free hand now tangled itself within his brown tresses. His tongue slide past her wet lips, as his hands went to her hips, holding her down to the bed. The sweet mewling noises that were leaving the blonde, was enough to drive him insane. He groaned against her flesh, as his thumb pressed against her clit, his tongue sliding in and out of her core, as she thrashed beneath him. What happened next happened so fast it had completely caught him off guard. He felt hands around his biceps, lifting him from the position he was in, and throwing him on his back. Within seconds the blonde had lowered herself down on to his stiff cock, emitting a pleasurable moan from the both of them. This was a side of her, he never got to see last night, but he was thoroughly enjoying it. Her hips slammed down on to his, as his met her half way, slamming up into her. His hands roamed her naked body, thoroughly enjoying their new position. His hands laid to rest at her hips, as he breasts bounced up and down with every movement they made together. He groaned, grabbing her hips harder, lifting her up a bit, holding her in the position and slamming into her continuously. Both of them were losing control, and losing themselves in each other, but neither seemed to mind.

In the blink of an eye, Caroline was on her back, one leg pressed flat against the originals chest, as his cock slammed in and out of her tight walls, rubbing against the sweetest spot her body had. The sound of skin connecting to skin surrounded their ears, along with the soft moans and mewling noises, leaving the blondes throat. The grip the original had on her leg tightened, and she knew they were both getting closer to their glorious release. Her head pressed back into the bed, her back arching as he continued to slam against her g-spot, bringing her almost gloriously over the edge. With each thrust driving deeper into her hot canal, her eyes became black, as her fangs broke through her gums, and her grip on the sheets turning her knuckles white. She felt fingers tracing the veins under her eyes, and she stared at the vampire above her. "So beautiful." He mumbled, before moving her leg to go around his waist, and leaning down. Caroline watched the vein on his neck, before her arms went around his, her nails digging into his back as her teeth broke through the delicate layers of flesh separating his blood from her eager mouth. His blood rushed forward on to her tongue like silk. Her teeth unlatched from his skin, as a cry broke free, as his teeth punctured her neck, and she came crashing hard around his glorious cock. "Kol!" He followed quickly behind her, the taste of her blood on his tongue, his name leaving her sweet lips, and her tight walls contracting around him finally pushing him over the edge. He slowly pushed in and out of her, helping them both ride out their highs, as her walls continued to milk him for all he had to give her.

Kol moved the matted on hair from her face, as he leant down and kissed her sweetly. She returned the kiss eagerly, before pulling away and looking up at his gorgeous features. She could tell, this was the beginning, to a very long and... Enlightening life.


	2. Chapter 2

Same disclaimer as always. I don't own TVD. If I did, Kol, Alaric and Jenna wouldn't have died. The End.

This one is short. Deal with it. Also, deal with how it ends.

Again; Couples are mixed. Because AU is amazing. And as you all read along, you will find out who my favourite TVD characters are. First one to guess it right, gets a virtual cookie.

Chapter two; Sweet Dreams – Emily Browning

With brown hair trailing down her back in curls, she stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around herself. There had been so much going on lately, that she was beginning to neglect the simple things in life. She found herself in New Orleans a lot lately, and she wondered to herself, when things had begun to change. With a deep sigh, she grabbed a hold of her hair, and rung it free from the water that stayed within the tresses. The door to the washroom swung open, and she smiled softly at the male in front of her.

"I was wondering if you were ever coming out, Katerina. We thought maybe you had died up here." He spoke softly. She smiled back at him, a soft chuckle escaping her lips.

"We must enjoy the little things, Kol." She returned his soft voice, before stepping passed him, and into her room. She opened her closet doors, and grabbed a simple outfit for the door. She turned around to face the original, with an eyebrow raised, at the fact that he was still there.

"Can I help you with something?" She spoke as she threw her clothes down onto her bed, and took a seat next to them. She turned her attention to him, crossing her legs as she awaited his answer. He shook his head, and began to walk out of her room.

"I was told to check up on you, and I have. My job is done." He sniggered, before exiting the room.

Katerina rolled her eyes, as she dropped the towel on the floor, and quickly got dressed. As she descended the stairs, she felt all eyes on her, but paid no mind to why. There was only one pair she sought out. It was funny actually. That he spent all that time trying to kill her and here she was, living with him. She no longer ran from him, but now ran to him. She was no longer afraid of him finding her, but was now afraid of her losing him. No one could tell when everything had changed. Hell, not even she could, but looking back now, she wouldn't change anything. Not a single moment in time could be changed, if she knew it would mean she did not end up here.

As she took the last step off the staircase, and stepped down onto the floor, his eyes found hers. He easily approached her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"You are looking as stunning as always, Katerina." He spoke sultry, and she couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine. She had always enjoyed the way her name rolled off of his tongue. She looked up at him, and ran her finger along the light stubble that graced his handsome features.

"What are we doing this evening, Klaus?" she smiled sweetly at him, and he smirked. "I have big plans for you this evening, darling." She blinked as his grip on her shoulder tightened. His eyes remained forward, as his family trailed behind him. Kol and Rebekah were snickering behind them, as Elijah simply said nothing. Katerina began to panic, stopping in her tracks, to look at the handsome hybrid's face. "Klaus?" He simply smiled at her, before grabbing her hand and pulling her forward. "Come along, Katerina. We don't have all evening."

It wasn't long, before Klaus had Katerina tied to a chair. She visibly tried to pull at her restraints, but being that she was now human, it was all for no good. She glared at the original family. "What is this?!" She all but hollered.

"Katerina Petrova. Katherine Pierce, you have fooled us for the last time. Today, you die." Klaus spoke easily. "It was fun while it lasted, love. But surely you weren't foolish enough, to actually think I had fallen in love with you." He smirked down at her. Her heart shattered, as she looked at all the originals surrounding her. Her eyes fell upon Elijah's, and she could see the pain within them. She pleaded with him silently with her eyes, and he looked away from her.

She didn't know how much time had passed, how many beatings she got, or how long it had been since she ate, or drank water, but she knew, her time was coming to an end. It was in her final moments that the words of a song slipped into her mind, and she hummed them softly. 'Some of them want to abuse you, some of them want to be abused.'

The life that was Katerina Petrova, had ended. And the human body that was left within the basement, was nothing but a reminder, of pain. As Elijah looked down at her lifeless body, he closed her eyes with the tips of his fingers, kissed the top of her head, and apologized. "You will have a better life now, Katerina. I hope that one day, you will forgive me."

Not my best. I KNOW. But it's what I felt suited the song.

A happier chapter, might be up later this morning.


End file.
